castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Germain
Saint Germain, a mysterious time traveller with the ability to shift his position in respect to time, implores Hector not to pursue Isaac before Garibaldi Temple, and is later revealed as an enemy of Zead, as the priest has a violent tussle with him, while Saint Germain uses his timetravelling powers to avoid Zead's blows, and comments he shall continue to return until he surrenders. Later, he falls into a trap organized by Zead and is holed up, stripped of his power, in the Eneomaos Machine Tower. He dresses as a gentleman, complete with elegant top hat, and speaks quickly in a polite British accent. Although not a true villain, he does fight Hector at one point, although not for evil purposes, rather, only to stop him form going further against Isaac. Upon his defeat, he acknowledges Hector's power and advises him to follow the path set for him. Before he vanishes in his trademark golden portal, he asks Hector to give Zead his regards. Upon completion of the game, St. Germain appears, addressing the player, and talks briefly about destiny and purpose. He often expresses knowledge of the future, and more often still, his words are somewhat ambiguous, especially in his fight against Zead. Trivia *Saint Germain is more than likely a reference to the hero of Chelsea Quinn Yarbro's well-known book series. The Saint-Germain Chronicles. Le Comte de Saint-Germain is based off a true historical figure, Comte Rakoczy de Saint-Germain. The historical Saint-Germain claimed to be centuries old, among other things. More on him can be found at his Wikipedia page, as there is far too much of it to detail here completely. His self-mythologizing was quite extensive. The enigmatic nature of both the literary and the historical Saint-Germains fits their video-game namesake very well, as well as adding an element of intrigue to his relationship with Zead. If Saint Germain too is immortal, and a vampire, then he presents something of an obstacle to Zead's true authority. *Coincidentally, the union of Romania with Bukovina in 1919 (among other cessions and territorial shifts at the time) was ratified by a document named the Treaty of Saint Germain. Bukovina, tangentially, is one of the significant locations in Bram Stoker's original Dracula novel. * While St. Germain himself does not appear in Castlevania Judgment, he is alluded to. He appears to be a member of the time traveler Aeon's organization, if not Aeon himself in a different form. Aeon's alternate color scheme matches St. Germain's. It is also possible to unlock a top hat and have Aeon wear it for more effect. Appearance Gallery See also Image:Cod 1024g.jpg|St. Germain in Curse of Darkness Image:Koma St. Germain.JPG|St. Germain in Koma comics Image:CoD OST Saint Germain.JPG|Concept art in Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack Image:Cod manga St Germain Cameo.JPG|St. Germain in Curse of Darkness Manga Image:Pachi Promo3 23 - St. Germain.JPG|St. Germain in Pachislot game Image:Aeon Second Color.JPG|Aeon using St. Germain's color scheme in Castlevania Judgment Saint Germain in Fandom References * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Saint_Germain * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Count_Saint-Germain_(vampire) * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Count_of_St_Germain Category:Characters Category:Supporting Cast Category:Bosses Category:Curse of Darkness Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Judgment Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains